My Comrade
by Promise Me You'll Love Me
Summary: Summary: Seventeen years after Last Sacrifice and Lissa is crowned Queen, Dimitri was killed one day. Follow Rose as she tries to come to terms with it - as she grieves. Warning: Rose may be out of character in this.
1. My Immortal

**October 18th,2015**

 **A/N:**

 **Hello my pretties! It is I, Rain! I'm back again and this time hopefully for good! After being away from writing for so long, I finally sat down with a pen and notebook and started writing once again. This new story I came up with is kinda odd, if I do say so myself. For the last week I have been listening to nothing to really sad songs, I don't know why I just have, and this was the end product. So it has a bunch of different things from each of them.**

 **Though I do wonder if anyone can name a few of them - there are a few hints in each of the chapters. I will eventually post on my profile the songs used. I also recommend that you have a box of tissues to use, because I had to have one to write this.**

 **Also! For those of you are wondering about my other two stories, 'Who Said' and 'Memories', I am currently in the process of re-working them and I hope that they will be finished soon! Keep an eye out on my profile page for more info on them.**

 **Summary: Seventeen years after Last Sacrifice and Lissa is crowned Queen, Dimitri was killed one day. Follow Rose as she tries to come to terms with it - as she grieves.**

 **And without further ado, the story...**

* * *

 **Chapter One - My Immortal**

 _Before coming out the restaurant, I grabbed Dimitri and gave him a kiss. I didn't want to go outside; I had a bad feeling that something was going to happen. Something that I didn't want to or like was going to happen._

" _I love you, Dimitri, so much." I whispered to him, and leaning my forehead against his, our hand locked together, I looked into his eyes as if this was going to be the last time. I wanted to memorize every detail. I could see the love in his eyes, the devotion. The smile that made my heart stopping smile of his that all those years ago I had done anything to see. I couldn't believe that even after all these years that he was mine – and that he put up with me as well._

" _I love you, too, Roza," he said just as quite with a kiss to prove it; both of us relishing in the other presence._

 _We parted as we left the restaurant with the others, it was then that things went south – and fast. The sun had just set and I had seen a lot of movement out of the corner of my eye, I did the first that came to mind; I said thing that came to mind._

" _Buria," looking to my left, eyes focused on where I had seen the movement. Letting go of Dimitri's hand, I whipped out my stakes from the side holsters where I kept them; crouching into a protective stance in front of Lissa. Dimitri was right by my side mimicking it front of Christian, their children and our son Aleksandr. "Get the Dragomirs and Ivashkovs to the car, now! That includes you, too, Alec!"_

" _But, mom, I can help–" He started to argue._

" _Not now, Alec! You don't know what you are facing, now is not the time for misplaced heroics! In the current time frame you would be more of a burden then an asset!" I shouted at him; squashing any argument from him. "Please, Alec, I can't lose you."_

 _I watched as they slowly came out of the woods – deathly pale with an inhuman grace, eyes were ringed with red. And if I had still been Shadow Kissed, I would feel the nausea._

" _Come on, your Majesties!" I heard of the members of the Royal Guard say as they ushered Lissa, Christian and the children to the vehicle._

" _Rose!" I heard my name called._

" _Go with him, Liss, I need to know you are safe. Please, Your Majesty." I told her formally, letting her know that there was no room for argument._

 _Soon after the fight started, punches and kicks were thrown, from the corner of my eye I saw flames flow around as Christian and Abe used their magic defying my orders, and Strigoi started to pile up on the pavement; soon it was over. Or so we thought._

 _Turning to face Dimitri, we shared a look; a sad smile on his face. He had always said that he hated his job. Not for the fact that we are basically throwing away our lives for others who didn't appreciate our sacrifice; because there were those who did._ _No, he was meant to protect others, to defend the weak. But for the killing – there was not honor in it, that it was just senseless killing. That it was still taking a life, something that he regretted and loathed to do._

 _He once told me that the reason that he went to church on Sundays was so that he could ask for God's forgiveness; and to bring him peace. Our hands were so stained with blood that we could never wash them clean._

 _It was in that split second that my world changed for the worst. It happened in what felt like slow motion. A Strigoi that we had missed appeared behind him, grabbing his head and moved. I heard the sickening snap echo throughout the parking lot, watched as the light faded from his eyes._

 _I froze for a split second, as what had just happened registered. It was Spokane all over again, but this time it was the love of my life that it happened to._

" _Dimitri!" I screeched, as I took off toward him. I watched as the Strigoi tossed him aside as if he was nothing and come at me; but I was ready. He was cocky, Moroi before he was changed, and young – and made a big mistake. He just pissed off one of most well-known Guardians alive, and left his chest wide open; he was on the pavement with the others, dead._

 _I rushed over to Dimitri not caring about my injuries and turned him over from the position on his side, putting his head in my lap. "Dimitri..?" I whispered, tears flowing brushing his hair out of his face. "Dimitri, come on, stop joking around, it's not funny." I shook him gently, as if trying to wake him up even though his lifeless eyes were wide open and staring blankly at me. "Please, Dimitri, no. Please, come back," I begged, as I barely registered the others come over to us. 'Please, God, I'm begging you please don't take him for me.' I prayed as I hugged Dimitri to me, rocking back and forth slightly._

" _Rose, he gone," I heard Adrian say. I snapped my head up._

" _Adrian, please," I begged him, before turning to Lissa and back to Adrian. "I don't care if he will be, please… I can't lose him, can't…"_

 _Lissa's response was automatic; she came over, kneeling by me and looked at me as if asking 'where'. "His neck," I told her and she placed her hands on his neck. I could still remember the feeling that she would get whenever she would use her magic. I pictured in my mind, the feeling of life and happiness, the joy._

 _After a minute she let go, and we waited, watching for the faintest of movements, but there nothing. I looked at Lissa, meeting her jade green ones, begging her to try again with my eyes to try again; she did. Yet again nothing happened; Adrian came down and tried, and for a third time, nothing happened. I began to shake my head; I wasn't going to accept it._

" _Little Dhampir," Adrian said gently as if speaking to a child, appearing before my vision. "He's gone, Little Dhampir, he's gone."_

" _No," I whispered, shaking my head more profusely. "No, he's not," I denied, putting my head on Dimitri's, noticing how it was getting cooler; taking in the scent of his aftershave. I wasn't going to lose him; he's everything to me – him and Alec. "Please, try again, please." I begged._

" _He's gone, Little Dhampir. We have tried, he's not coming back."_

" _No!" I buried my face farther down in his hair, burying my nose in the scent of his shampoo and aftershave together. 'Please God, don't take him from me. Please, I will do anything – anything! So please! Give him back!'_

 _I felt hands on me and arm circling me, taking me away from him. "No!" I screamed, "Don't take him from me, please!" I thrashed and bucked trying to get back to Dimitri, begging, I couldn't leave him, I had to stay with him! 'Dimitri, don't go!'_

 _I felt a pain on the back of my neck before darkness overcame me. "Comrade…" Was the last thing I remember saying before I succumbed to the darkness._

~.*.~

I laid there on my – no _our_ bed, just staring at the wall across the room from me, completely numb. I know that if anyone would have come in that particular moment, they would see how much of a mess I was. And to be completely honest – I didn't care.

' _My reason for living was gone – it died with you, Comrade.'_

"Rose…?" I heard my name called, dragging me from my thoughts and to focus on the person in front of me.

With her poked into the room was my sister in everything but blood and best friend, Headmistress of St. Vladimir's, former bond-mate and current charge – Lissa Dragomir, Queen of the Moroi and Dhampir Races. Her long blond hair was pulled up and braided with her crown woven into it. Her pale jade eyes widened at the sight of me; and at the moment that she caught sight of mine they filled with worry sorrow.

' _I must be worse than I first thought,'_ I thought errantly.

"Oh, Rose," she said as she came into the room, worry, love and sorrow colored her voice. She quickly came over to where I laid on Dimitri's side of the bed, and knelt down in from of me. I barely registered the black lace top of her dress. I just stared at her not knowing what to say.

"Rose, sweetie, you got to get up now and get dressed, okay?" She told me, as she brushed some hair out of my face. "I know you don't want to but you have to." She guessed right – I didn't want to move from this spot. Because that would mean that I would have to take a shower and put on that dress that I know was hanging so innocently in the closet; the white one.

The one Lissa had bought me on a whim a few years back, and had only worn it for a couple of occasions. All of them were funerals and one too many if you asked me. _'I could still remember the day Lissa bought it, and what you had said, Dimitri….'_

We were spending the day outside the wards with Lissa shopping at a mall, five other Guardians near and around us. Christian was complaining he wanted to eat and go home. And as much as I hated agreeing with him, so did I – and I said as much.

~.*.~

" _Come on, Liss, you know how much I hate agreeing with Sparky here," I started, gesturing toward Christian with a jab of my thumb over my shoulder. "But so am I. Dimitri and I both have shifts in the morning, plus I have to teach still, and we have a baby to take care of."_

" _Okay, but after this last shop," she all but begged, pointing to a dress store that down from where we were; and it looked fancy._

" _Fine, but last one Vasilissa Dragomir," I said sternly, looking her in the eyes – telling her that I meant business._

" _Yay, you are the best, Rose!" She squealed before jumping on me and almost hugged me to death; before letting me go and running toward the store in her excitement. Despite being tired I kept up with her with no problem; she was fast for a Moroi._

 _We spent a good amount of time in there just browsing through the racks, when I heard her call me over. She was browsing a clearance rack that marked seventy-five percent off. It wasn't till I got over to her that I saw it too._

 _It was beautiful. The top part of the dress looked like was layered lace with an extra couple of layers at the top; a corset back and a sleeveless sweetheart neckline finished it off. It was made to hug the person who wore it down to the waist, before falling elegantly loose in a full skirt that was knee length. The material was soft and reminded me of a cloud._

 _It was also white._

" _You have to try it on, Rose," Lissa said pushing it into my hands. She was in love with the dress from the sound of her voice. Excitement colored her from head to toe._

" _You know the rules, Lissa. I can't – not when I'm on duty, no matter how much I want to." I reminded her, as I looked away from the beautiful dress. 'And I really want to,' I thought afterwards. I had been good all day – only getting what I really needed: some things for my Little Alec, and I birthday gift for Dimitri. It wasn't that I didn't have the money – it was the fact that I didn't have anywhere or anything to wear it to._

" _Try it on, Roza," I turned to face Dimitri, he knew I wanted to at least try it on, reading me like a book._

" _Comrade, you know the rules." Even I could tell I wasn't convincing anyone._

 _Walking over to me with Christian right beside him, he cupped my face with his hands, I could feel the callouses from all the training and hard work over the years rub against my skin. It was comforting and familiar. He gave a look that had me going weak kneed. "Please, Roza, I want to see it on you." He said before kissing my forehead, turning me around with a little push toward the dressing room behind us._

 _After asking if the lady in the fitting room would help with the ties in the back, I was out moments later – thanking God I had chosen to wear a white strapless bra and panty set. With a quick glance in the mirror I couldn't believe that the person in the mirror was me. But I was right; it hugged my curves in all the right places and with the skirt stopping at my knees. I knew a year ago I wouldn't have been able to pull it off._

 _Shaking my head, I quickly hurried back to the group that was waiting to see. Their reactions were immediate. Lissa jumped up and down almost squealing with happiness. The Guardians that came with us nodded their heads in approval – even Christian was giving me a thumbs up._

 _But it was Dimitri's reaction that I paid the most attention to. His eyes were wide and his mouth was hanging open slightly. He recovered quickly, shaking his head and coming over to me kissing me full on the lips for a moment._

 _Resting his head on mine he gave me of those heart stopping smiles that I used to do anything for back in high school. "Beautiful, Roza, absolutely beautiful."_

" _You're getting that dress, Rosemarie Belikov, one way or another." Lissa said from behind Dimitri, causing us to breakaway and give her out attention. "Even if I have to but it for you," determination shined in her eyes and rang out in her voice._

" _I don't need it, Lissa. I have nothing to wear it to or for." I tried to reason with her, but I could see nothing I said would change her mind. So with a sigh I turned around and went to change back into my uniform; put the dress back on the hanger with practice ease._

 _Arriving back with the dress in hand, Lissa snatched it from me, before going up to the register and buying it before any of us knew what had happened. And before anyone knew it we were in the SUVs heading back to the Academy._

 _The trip back was mostly silent; Lissa and Christian had fallen asleep along with the other two Guardians in our vehicle, so it was just Dimitri and me._

" _You know," I said breaking the comfortable silence. "I didn't need the dress. I really don't have anything to wear it to – I have my uniform."_

" _I could see you wanted it, Roza. You knew she would buy it for you regardless."_

" _Still, I have my uniform," I said looking down at said uniform and picking at it. Before I knew it a stupid question flew out of my mouth before I could stop myself. "Why do Guardian clothes have to be so…dull? I mean, there's already so much death and darkness in our lives as it is, why do we have to dress like… Undertakers while we're at it?"_

 _Dimitri let out a chuckle and rolled his eyes. "Oh, Roza," he said shaking his head. "What, would you prefer going around in bright pink or neon yellow? We're supposed to be inconspicuous, not running around wearing T-shirts that say 'Bite Me' on them."_

" _Comrade, I see that I'm rubbing off on you. You just made a joke, I'm proud of you." I laughed. "But seriously, these things are all-purpose." I then looked at him with a 'Rose' smile, before clearing my throat loudly before continuing. "Presenting the Guardian uniform, they are light weight, and easy to move in – not to mention all-purpose! You can wear to a Royal event, you can wear them to the office, and you can even wear them to a funeral!" I did in my best TV ad voice._

 _I watched as a smile bloomed across his face. "You might be on to something there. But not everyone can go shopping or spend time choosing what they are going to wear."_

 _After moment of silence I suddenly perked up._ " _I know!" I almost shouted. "Whenever I'm not required to be in uniform, I'll wear the brightest thing that I have!" I said with a smile, before turning and looking at the passing scenery outside. "I'll even wear white to funerals. Some may find it disrespectful, but we need a little more color in our lives…or deaths."_

 _Grabbing my hand and kissing it I could feel the smile on his lips. "They wouldn't see it as disrespect. You're supposed to shine, not hide in mourning. You, my Roza, weren't meant to fit in with the crowed. Heck, I might even join you." He laughed._

 _I bathed in the sound of it – his beautiful laugh._

" _Other people might not see it that way." I said despite the fact that my love for him grew._

 _He simply shrugged. "They don't matter, and you'll always have me."_

~.*.~

"No, I won't," I whispered as the memory faded and Lissa was in front of me once again. It had come out horse and my voice cracked, I could hear how pathetic I sounded.

"Rose?" She called out she sounded panicked. "Rose, you have to. Today's the funeral, you have to get up and get ready. Come on, I'll help you."

"Lissa?" I whispered meeting her eyes, her hand had at some point began that calming gesture of smoothing my hair.

"Yes Sweetheart?"

"Why?" I whispered my cracking as I spoke. "Why him? I can't seem to understand why it had to be Dimitri." I sound so weak and pathetic and…lost. I sound as if I was a child asking her mother why something happened because they didn't understand.

Her hand paused the calm petting of my hair as her smile became pained. "I don't know, Sweetie, and we will never know. Maybe it was his time to go." She answered me, sounding every bit the mother I knew her to be; it was comforting. "But I know that he would not want you to live your life like this. You need to get up and get dressed now, and send him off with a smile, okay?"

"I can't, Liss," I told her honestly. "I can't smile – not anymore. I don't have a reason to smile anymore. He was my reason."

"But you do, Rose," she said, her voice filled with such conviction. "You have many reasons to. You have me, Rose. You have your family, but more importantly, you have Alec. You have many reasons to smile."

"Alec, my son," I whispered as if I just meeting him for the first time, as if it was a foreign concept.

"That's right, your son," she smiled.

"I'd forgotten about him," I confessed. "I'm such an awful mother – forgetting about my own son. I'd been so focused on my own pain that I forgot to check on my own son. I'm such bad mother, Lissa." I told her almost hysterically, lifting my head off the pillow; and placing my hand on her arm. I was now panicking. How was Alec holding up? Was he okay? Dimitri was his father, for Christ's sake!

"Calm down, Rose, he's fine." She said while trying to calm me to sooth my fears. "He understands that you needed some time. He's been staying with Christian and I. He hasn't really said anything – he's too worried about you. So come on and get dressed, then you can go and see him. He's in his room getting ready." She told me, grabbing my hand and pulling me up. She led me to my bathroom and turned on the shower; and after adjusting the water, she left me to my own devices.

I hesitantly got undressed and hopped into the shower, which was soon over quickly because I knew that if I stayed any longer, I would have broken down.

~.*.~

When I got out the room was full with steam, and the mirror above the sink was fogged up. Out of habit I grabbed the hand towel by the sink and wiped it. I stood there, staring at my reflection – to be more specific, the single scar on my face. It went from just below the outside corner of my right eye to my chin. It had happened two years after I had become Lissa's Guardian, and had refused of let any of my Spirit user friends heal it. We Guardians have our scars whether they are physical or mental, some of us both – and this was mine.

Looking up in the mirror I saw something that scared me – my dead eyes. No wonder Lissa look at me the way she did. I was broken beyond repair and it scared her to see this.

Three knocks on the bathroom door kept me from thinking those thoughts any longer. "Come in Lissa," I answered knowing it was her.

She quickly entered, closing the door behind her, shivering at the rush of cold air that it brought in. "Here you go," she said holding up my white dress.

I had only worn one other white dress in my life, and that was the day I married Dimitri and that was one of the happiest days in my life. This is the second white dress I wore, but this time, instead of being happy all I wanted to do was curl up into a ball and die. I just looked at it; I couldn't bring myself to move. I really wanted to but I was frozen.

' _What happened to forever, Dimitri?_ I thought.

"Rose?" Lissa asked get my attention.

I didn't answer her I just forced my body to move. Dropping the towel that I had around my waist, I grabbed the white strapless bra and put it and the panties on. Before I grabbed the white dress that pained me to wear, my body started to freeze up again but I forced it move. Almost as if it was trying to reject the motion, I loosen the ties of the corset and slipped into it with practiced ease.

"I'll get the back, Rose, turn around." She told me before I could even form the question. Doing what I was told I turned so my back was facing her, and soon it was laced up. My hair was blow dried and left down like Dimitri loved it. Little to no makeup was applied, especially since I would probably cry it off anyway.

After leaving the bathroom I headed the opposite direction of the front door. "I have to check on Alec," I told her as I walked and put on the matching white heals – feat that took much practice over the years of running around last minute. "I'll meet you there, okay, Liss?" I asked.

"You sure, Rose?" She asked concerned.

"Yeah," I confirmed not stopping.

"Okay," she gave in. As I reached his bedroom door I heard the front one close.


	2. More That A Memory

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything and all rights belong to the original owners. The only that I do own is the plot and Alec.**

 **Chapter Two - More Than A Memory**

~.*.~

After making sure that my son was ready, and dressed we headed over to the church on the grounds where the funeral was being held; it was a quiet walk.

We took our time getting to the church, trying to delay the inevitable. I could still remember the last time that I went here for a funeral or memorial. It had been about seventeen years ago and right after the attack on the school and the raid on the caves to rescue those taken. We had lost many Guardians that night, and a few had been…turned. Dimitri included. I found it kind of ironic, going to the same church for one of those very Guardians who had been presumed dead seventeen years later.

I can still remember the smell of incense in the air.

"Alec," I said turning to my son. "Why don't you go ahead, and find Aunt Lissa and Christian."

"But, mom," He started.

"No buts," I put my hand up and cut him off. "I got to go find babushka, go."

Giving me a quick look over, before meeting my dead eyes for a second, he left – hurrying up and into the church.

Walking over to the doors of the church, I saw Olena Belikov talking in rapid Russian to a couple Royal Moroi that I hadn't ever seen before – and from the appearances of them they were Zeklos'; who obviously close to the Belikovs. Lord Zeklos' hair had streaks of silver running throughout it and smile lines around his eyes, and was dressed in a black suit, and had an arm around his wife.

When I got there Olena stopped mid-sentence and turned to face me, a sad smile on her face and she looked like she had aged a decade since I saw her a couple weeks ago. "Roza, sweetheart," she said pulling me into a hug. I buried my face into neck, trying to hold back the sobs that I so wanted to let go. Pulling back she took a look at me, her eyes were puffy and slightly pink, she obviously had been crying. "How are you holding up dear?" she asked, slipping into her native tongue, a language I finally learned and can now speak and read fluently now.

That was all it took, and the tears just poured out. Grabbing me she just held me close.

"I miss him, Olena. I miss him so much that it physically hurts," I whispered to her in Russian, speaking it made me feel even closer to Dimitri. "It's not like before, when he was turned. At least then I knew he was still out there somewhere, but now…," I couldn't finish. She just held me there, letting me cry on her shoulder till I knew I could control them a little better and pulled away – letting Olena keep an arm around me, relishing in the silent support she was giving me.

When I did I turned and faced the Zeklos' who were still there. With a sniffle, I stuck my hand out to them, figured I should introduce myself to them. "Hello," I said to them, still speaking in Russian, a forced smile on my face. "I am Rose Belikov."

"Stephan Zeklos, and my wife Anya," he said taking my hand firmly and shaking it, before his wife followed suit, which surprised me. Most Royals wouldn't shake hands with a Dhampir – thinking that we were worst then the dirt beneath their feet, despite the fact that we put our lives on the line to protect them. "I can't help but wonder about your last name," he continued, before turning to Olena, "another one of your daughters, Olena?"

"A daughter-in-law – Dimka's wife." she told him proudly.

"Dimka's wife?" He confirmed, turning to me surprise coloring both his and Lady Zeklos' faces and his voice.

"Yes, Dimitri was," I had to close my eyes as Olena and I flinched at my use of 'was'. "My husband. My maiden name is Hathaway."

"So you are the famous Rosemarie Hathaway? It's an honor to finally be able to meet you." He said with a nod of his head. "We are Ivan's parents." Recognition sparked in me. These were Dimitri's former charge's parents. "I see you know the name. Yes, we are Ivan's parents, and no we don't hold anything against Dimka for what happened to our Ivan."

"Rose, but yes, I am. He would have loved to have heard that. He always beat himself up about what happened to Ivan – it always haunted him you could say. Even if he had no control over it, as it happened when he was away." I told them.

"How did you meet Dimka?" Lady Zeklos asked in her slightly musical voice, honestly curious.

I couldn't help the smile that appeared – it was the first true one I had since _it_ had happened. "About seventeen years ago, the Queen and I had escaped St. Vladimir's and had been on the run for two years. He had been the Guardian in charge of the group that was sent to find, retrieve us and bring us back to St. Vladimir's. He then became my mentor, and best friend." I had to stop and close my eyes again, taking a deep breath as I did this to stop the tears that were building up. "I'm sorry," I said covering my eyes with my left hand, feeling my wedding and engagement rings as I did.

I felt a hand being placed on my shoulder causing me to look up, and into Lady Zeklos' eyes, a sympathetic smile on her face. "It's okay dear."

"I miss him, it's not the same without him here." I told her, honestly, silent tears running down my face – ones I couldn't hold any longer.

"Rose," I heard Lissa call from behind me. Turning I faced her, as I tried to wipe away the tears "it's time."

That was all it took for me to know that it was getting closer and closer to the inevitable.

"Coming Liss," I said switching back to English, before turning to face the Zeklos' again. "He would have liked it that you came today. Thank you for coming, and even though I didn't know Ivan, I could tell he had to be special – he had you both as parents. I can tell also that you were proud of him – being a parent myself."

"You're a parent?" Stephan asked, surprised.

"Yes, Dimitri and I have a fourteen – almost fifteen – year old son together. Most people believe it impossible for two Dhampirs to have a child together, it's not. It's harder for them to conceive together, rare even, but not impossible. His name is Aleksandr Dimitri Belikov, and I know I'm proud of him. I also know that Dimitri was as well." I told them. "If you will excuse me," I asked with a dip of my head, before turning and leaving to take my seat in the front.

~.*.~

 _"Surely you aren't suggesting we let her stay at the Academy after everything she's done?"_

 _Dimitri Shrugged. "She might be wild and disrespectful, but if she has potential_ – _"_

 _"Wild and disrespectful?" I interrupted. "Who the hell are you anyway? Outsourced help?"_

 _"Guardian Belikov is the princess's Guardian now," said Kirova. "Her_ **_sanctioned_** _Guardian._ _"_

 _"You got cheap foreign labor to protect Lissa?"_

~.*.~

I walked quickly to the front of the church, not wanting to take in the slights. Normally, Guardian funerals weren't held for a single Guardian in such a place, but Dimitri was an exception being a well-known and famous Guardian – not to mention the King's Guardian. There were many people here to see him off – many of which I happened to know – both Moroi and Dhampir alike.

When I reached the front I couldn't help but stop right there in the walk way and stare at the sight before me.

There in front was an open casket, specially made to fit his tall height. It was made of a dark mahogany, and had no special design or flourish to it. Normally it wasn't something we could afford on a Guardian's – even if we were part of the Royal Guard – paycheck, and would put us into debt but, Lissa and Christian had paid for despite me begging for them not to. Actually they had paid for the whole funeral, again despite my wishes.

But that wasn't what truly caught my attention. It was who in the casket that did. Even standing back as far as I was, I could make out every single detail. From the way his Formal Royal Guard uniform was brushed and folded – to each individual button, on the front of the open jacket. His arms were folded so his hands were over his heart; and there in his hand was a silver stake. I moved my eyes up and up; eventually they saw something I didn't want to see. He looked like he was sleeping there peacefully, but I knew otherwise. His hair was down around his shoulders with not a hair out of place, specks of gray stood out against the brown. I didn't even realize that I was crying or shaking till I felt a pair of arms come around me.

This couldn't be real. It had to be a dream – a _nightmare_.

"Rose? Come on, Little Dhampir," I distantly heard Adrian. "We need to go sit down now, okay? Come on, the Cradle Robber wouldn't want this." His voice was gentle and kind, but you could hear the tears in it as he started to lead me away and to my seat.

Looking up at him, I met those emerald eyes of his, and I could hold them back anymore and clung to him as silent near silent sobs racked through my body. "Adrian, why? Why him? Why Dimitri? Why my Comrade, why him? Please tell me it's not true." My voice cracked, and I didn't care anymore if anyone saw the pain I was feeling. I tried; I tried my best to be strong for Alec, for everyone – for _myself_. I tried damnedest, but seeing him there like that was my breaking point.

"I don't know, Little Dhampir, you know can't lie to you either," he said pulling me into a hug, before pulling me the rest of the way to the pew. When we got there, the familiar arms of my son replaced his. I didn't want him to see me like this.

Shortly after everyone was seated, the service began. There were readings from the book of St. Vladimir and a couple hymns, before the eulogies. It seemed that they were endless. Several people had gone up to say things: Christian, Eddie, Viktoria and Karolina, Lissa and Adrian, my mom and dad, Alberta and Stan, our son. To name a few, they were the ones that stuck out the most to me.

Christian thanked him profusely for being his Guardian and one of his best friends – remembering all the times he was there when he needed someone to talk to. The times when we were younger and fooled around – getting laughs when mentioning a time the guys had got into trouble in Russia, including Dimitri.

Eddie's was along the same line as him, minus Dimitri as his Guardian bit. But the one part that stuck out was the amount of respect and admiration in his voice.

My mom, Alberta, Stan and my dad spoke with the same admiration and respect that Eddie and Christian held. Their pride in knowing him and working alongside him showing in their faces and voices.

When Alberta was up she had looked at me and smiled. "Rose," she started. "When he first came to work at St. Vladimir's after losing his charge twenty years ago, he had built up a big wall around him – around his heart. Always keeping everyone at arms-length and not wanting to get close to anyone. Then he went and found the Queen and you, and became your mentor; and when that happened he changed for the better. You chipped away at his wall, bit by bit, until you brought it down crashing. He joked around with the other Guardians – he became sociable." She let a laugh that was echoed around the by the St. Vladimir Guardians and Moroi who knew him back then, myself included; before she sobered up.

"I could see the changes in you as well. You settled down, took your studies more seriously, were motivated – not that you weren't before you left - to prove yourself even more." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, letting it out she opened her eyes. "But there was one more change that came up. You both found a love like no other, and I saw it no matter how much you both tried to hide it. At first it was just a suspicion but after what happened in Spokane and the raid on the caves that following spring, I knew it for a fact. Many of us had in fact had the same suspicion and revelation. You were perfect for each other – always knowing what the other wanted without a single word. He was truly your soul mate, Rose. He was one hell of a Guardian – he was the Russian God." She concluded with a small laugh that was echoed around the church.

I had to close my eyes, if didn't the tears and the sobs and crying would've overwhelmed me, and I would have shattered right there and then.

Viktoria and Karolina talked about memories from their childhood with him growing up. Karolina joked about the time he was married off to her friends and her dolls; getting a laugh out of even me. Thanking me profusely for finding and helping their brother – for loving him no matter what. For being there for him when they couldn't be there – and in way that could only be done by me.

Adrian, well, was Adrian. He joked around and brought up memories that had us all laughing. He even turned to his casket and walked over it, placing his hand on Dimitri's, and spoke to him at the end. His tone was somber and mellow, but his eyes held a mischievous light to them. "You win, Belikov. You got her in the end there, Cradle Robber, and you made her happy. You made my sister happy, and for that I thank you."

Lissa thanked him, like Christian before her, profusely for being a Guardian and one of her best friends – for being family to her when she had none. For everything he did for me – especially for loving me and making and keeping me happy over the years that we had together. She remembered the sweet and loving times with all of us. The support he gave her over the years as Queen. Tears rolled down her face at the end, as she apologized for not being able to help him when he needed her in the end, before she collapsed on her knees crying.

Causing me to rush up there and grab her, pulling her into a hug and rocking her with Christian on her over side. Stopping, I reached out and tilted her face so she was looking at me. "Come on, Liss don't cry, your gonna make me cry – and I'm barely holding it together. I know you tried, you tried so hard. I'm not mad at you, and I know my Comrade wouldn't be either, okay?" I told her, picking her up and bring her to back to sit down.

Alec was next. He stood up there, and all I could see was Dimitri in him in that moment. He looked down at the paper in his hands, and took a deep breath. He talked about everything. About all the memories he had of his father growing up. That he was proud to call him the man and Guardian he knew to be his father; that he was everything that he himself wanted to be. That he was, is, one of his role models. How he missed him, and loved him, and wished he was still here.

When he came down, I got up and stood on my toes; and I hugged my, _our_ , son. With my face buried in his neck I whispered into his ear when I spoke next. "He always told me that he was proud of you, proud to call himself your father. I always told him that I was always proud to call you my son. And you were always making us prouder and prouder to call you our child." Pulling away and looking into his eyes, Dimitri's eyes, I smiled. "Never doubt that, not even for a second. You got that, Kid?" I watched as he nodded his head.

"I love you, mom," the tears he was holding back could be heard in his voice.

"I love you, too, my baby boy. My Alec," I told him as I brushed a stray piece of hair out of his eyes.

Then it was my turn, the last one to go up.

Taking a deep breath to calm me, I stood up and walked up to the podium and got out a piece of paper. I just stood there and stared there at it for a minute, trying to make sense of what I had written; it was all blurred and didn't make sense. When drops of water hit the paper that's when I realized it was the tears, deciding to, in true Rose Hathaway style, and wing it.

"Hello," I started with; I could see that my family was getting worried the longer I didn't say anything. "Some of you don't know who I am, so I'll introduce myself, I am Rose Belikov – Dimitri's Wife. I want to thank you all for coming." I paused. "Dimitri Aleksandr Belikov, what can I say about this man? I could say a lot."

Looking around at the faces in the room, I settled on Lissa, and with a 'Rose' smile I continued. Faintly hearing her say, 'Oh, no, I know that smile.' Causing our family around her to chuckle myself included. "I remember when I first saw Dimitri Belikov. Her Majesty the Queen," ignoring the dirty look Lissa was shooting me with, my 'Rose' smile still in place. I was silently telling her that, that was just the beginning. "And I had been on the run for two years, and at the time we were living in Portland, Oregon. In an apartment that we shared with a human college student, and one night, or day," I chuckled. "I see this tall figure staring up and into the window at us and as soon as he spotted me watching him, he turned and disappeared with a flick of his long coat."

"When we made our mad dash to get away from him and the ten Guardians," I said as I flicked my glaze around to a few of them who stood around the room, they were looking at me with a fond smile remembering that day. "Who were on our trail, when we came to a screeching halt. I had put Her Majesty behind me and crouched down into a defensive stance, when he suddenly appeared in front of me. Several things happened, then. First, I thought he was hot, with the shoulder length brown hair. You know the kind of hot that makes you stop walking in the street and almost get hit by traffic, hot." I proudly admitted with a slightly dreamy look on my face, getting a few chuckles from the people in front of me. Alec looked a little green.

"Secondly, I remembered what the long brown coat he was wearing was called – a duster." I let out a fake sigh of exasperation. "You have no idea how many jokes that I thought up over the years about that damned duster he always wore, his love of Westerns, and what I called 'His dream of being a cowboy'." I said in fondness, doing the air quotes on that last bit; some people let out some actual laughs. "I could write a book there are so many, good thing I wrote them down. Thirdly," I paused for another fake sigh. "That his hotness was, unfortunately, irrelevant at the moment."

"Fourthly, I thought that though his face was unreadable, and the hand gesture that started doing next was supposed to be a 'calming gesture'; like I was a rabid animal that he was going to sedate." By this point several people were laughing, while Lissa was smiling and shaking her head at me. "Needless to say, Lissa and I were brought back to the academy – with me screaming and kicking the whole way." That gained a chuckle or two.

"The day that we returned, he took us to Kirova's office. He could have taken at least a dozen different routes to her office, but he chose to marched us through the commons - and it was breakfast time." I let a chuckle. "I then, moments later in Kirova's office, got a little pay back. I basically called him Cheap Foreign Labor to his face: I can still feel the glare burning on my back as if I was still sitting there in that chair." I smiled at that, and I could see Alberta and Lissa just shaking their heads at me now.

"I remember the day that I had seen a Strigoi for the first time," I started. "Victor Dashkov had conspired with his daughter, Natalie, to help him kidnap Lissa. When it was all over he was locked up waiting punishment and she wasn't, because they didn't know what to do with her. He had, somehow, convinced his only child to turn Strigoi and break him out of jail. Dimitri and I had gotten into a verbal fight just before I was informed that he had requested to see me, to gloat among-st other things; when she came up on me from behind. She then proceeded, to grab me and – no exaggeration – _launch_ me against the far wall across from the cells, before letting her father out."

"It was then that it clicked into place, the strength, the too pale skin even for a Moroi, and when she turned around it was confirmed. Blood had been smudged around her mouth and there was the faintest of red ringed around her pupil. But it was the look of coldness that was pure evil in nature that shook me to my core."

"Frantically, I fought against her, trying to mount some kind of defense against her, but it was like trying to fight Dimitri on crack!" I got a couple of chuckles from the Guardians in the room – knowing exactly what I was talking about. "We fought, I didn't have a weapon of any kind and she was blocking the only exit, I was badly hurt when she threw me against a wall yet again. And then, suddenly, he was there, charging down the hallway like Death in a cowboy duster." I smiled at that. "It was then, on the way to the infirmary, that he admitted that he did, in fact love me. Despite the loss of blood, the fact that I was drifting in and out of consciousness _and_ the death that had just occurred – I was ecstatic." I ended with a slightly giddy note to my voice.

"Thinking that it couldn't get any better than that, I was in Dimitri's arms and he was confessing that he loved me, but then I immediately amended that thought. Being in the arms of shirtless Dimitri, while confessed that he loved would have been better." I laughed, which was echoed by those who knew me and few others. Lissa, from where she sat in the front, was shaking her head back and forth, sending me a look that said: 'Oh, Rose. Only you, Rose, only you…' My answer was a cheesy grin right back her, and my son looked like he was seriously going to be sick at which I had to chuckle; before I sobered up once again.

I took a moment and looked over the crowd, and thought that the man I love so much; had touched every one of these people's lives in some way. "I have so many memories of him, of my Comrade, a nickname that stuck with him from the moment we stepped back on the academy grounds; that I could go on and on. What can I say about this man? A few words could be: Fierce, Loyal, Loving, Kind, Compassionate, Brave, and Strong – in all sense of the word. So, so, so many more – and you still couldn't scratch the surface."

"He was a great Guardian – a fierce protector, always looking out for those around him, those who couldn't defend themselves." I had to look away and take a deep breath. "Watching him fight, was like watching a ballet and he was one of the dancers. He was graceful, oh so graceful, it was mesmerizing. In the course of a few months; he became several things to me. Firstly, he was what I referred to as my Russian Jailer, always trying to keep me in line so I didn't get expelled, as I was already on thin ice as it was," that got a few laughs, especially from my family in the front. "My mentor, Comrade, someone I would gladly fight beside," I paused. "A crush, my friend and confidante when there was no one else to confide in," I paused yet, my eyes going back and forth, not really focusing on the present. I was remembering the past, and that's all I was really what I was seeing. "There are so many more that the list is never ending, but there is one that stuck out the most: The love of my life…"

"I was seventeen, and I knew as I know now, life is too short for us in this world that we live in to not take the chances that need to be taken. Life is always so full of risk that eventually you need to step forward and take it." I paused again, my eyes focusing the present again. "So let me ask again. Dimitri Aleksandr Belikov, what can I say about this man? He is all of that, plus a hell of a lot more. In the last seventeen years, he has become, from being simply a man and Guardian to a: Brother," I watched as the Belikov sisters stand up along with Christian, Eddie, Adrian, Lissa, Mia, Sydney, Alberta, and several others. "Son," My parents, and Olena stood. I turned my gaze to Alec. "Father," I watched as he stands up proudly there in front. "Friend and Comrade in arms," All the Guardians stood proudly or took a step forward at the same time. "Husband," I looked at my left hand, before looking back everyone. "Family," I looked around.

"I'm proud to know and love, Guardian Dimitri Belikov, and I'm not afraid to show that or admit. The question that needs to be asked now is: Are you?"

With another deep breath, I walked on shaky knees, over to where Dimitri laid. Not taking my eyes off of him, I lifted my hand and caressed his cheek, it was cold and pale. Something that it shouldn't be – it should be warm and flushed. "I love you, Comrade," I said. "Why did you have to leave me?" I whispered to him – I knew he couldn't answer but I had to ask.

Although guns had no effect on Strigoi, we were issued gun for other reasons – human reason – and much like a human soldiers' funeral; we had ours. A Guardian or Guardians, usually for single Guardian funeral, close to the deceased would fire the guns. In this case, Eddie, Alberta, and Stan did, seeing as Alec was too young to have an issued gun. They made their way to the front of the room and to the right, standing side by side and dressed in their best, shot off three rounds of special bullets each and spaced intervals. As they went off it felt each one was a bullet to my heart, I let my hand drop down to the edge of the casket, and fell to my knees. The tears that I had been holding in all morning were falling freely now. I soon felt a pair of arms come and pick up and walk me back to the pew in front. I couldn't have told you who it was, because I was a mess.


	3. Remember When

**AN: Here is chapter three of five.**

 **Chapter Three - Remember When**

~.*.~

The service end soon afterward, and everyone was lead to the cemetery and Dimitri was buried, Lissa, who was the one to walk me back to pew before, never left my side the entire time.

As soon as the burial was done, Olena headed toward me, and when she reached me I was pulled into a tight hug. We stayed like that for several minute, till she pulled away and dug into her purse. "Dimka gave me this when you were in Russia, a few weeks ago. He said that he bad feeling – like something bad was going to happen but he didn't know what. He said to give it to you if something did, but he had hoped that he was wrong and it was just in case."

"He sounded like Yeva always did," I said, well more like croaked with my now sore throat from all the crying I had done; taking the letter from her hand. Part of me wanted to know what he wrote me, the part was scared to find out.

"Yes, he did," she agreed. "I wanted to wait until the funeral was over to give it you. Knowing would want to be alone when you read it."

Nodding to her, I pulled her into a quick hug. "Thank you, Olena, for everything."

"Rose," I heard from behind me. Turning I saw Alberta standing there with an ornate looking box.

"Go, Roza," I heard Olena say. "I will take over from here."

Smiling to her I nodded my head. "Thank you, mama." I told her before going over to Alberta.

When I reached her, I saw what was in it. "Is that…."

"It is his stake," she confirmed. "He recently told that he didn't want to be buried with his stake, because he wanted you to have it – said that you would know what to do. It was really odd too – right after you both had come back from Russia."

"Yeva," I whispered.

"What was that, Rose?" She asked.

"Nothing, inside joke," I said with a smile.

"I see," she said dropping it. "We buried him with a new stake instead; the Queen was the one who put in the box." She told me as she handed the box, and stake inside, to me.

"Thank you, Alberta," I suddenly felt extremely tried. "I'm going to go lay down for a while, today has been just too much for me."

"I will let the others know," catching onto what I was asking.

"Thank you," I told once again, before leaving.

~.*.~

I arrived back at the house I paused taking it all in; I stood there looking at the building that Dimitri had made into our home. Shortly after Lissa became Headmistress of St. Vladimir's, Dimitri and I added onto the Cabin where it all began for us; expanding it by adding on a couple rooms. Which happened to be a good thing considering that, Alec happened to be born shortly after construction had been finished. Lissa then expanded the wards considering that the Cabin happened to be an old out post cabin; and was on the very edge of the wards.

I moved to the front door and opened it, I looked around took in the Living and Dining rooms, and the kitchen which was only separated by the island where breakfast was usually served. You could feel the love in the house from just those two rooms. The table was the main focus in that room; it could sit a bunch of people, and took up most of the Dining room.

The Living room was homey. There were a couple of arm chairs, a fire place, and a couch that had a bunch of handmade quilts and afghans thrown over the back. A couple of book laid strayed around the room, on couple of different tables. A book self that was made of wood and stained a dark warm brown, it almost reached the ceiling. It was full of books; a smaller one was in our bedroom also full of books. I remember making those selves for Dimitri to store all of those damn westerns of his; I had been a birthday gift. There were a few that were mine and a few that were Alec's on it as well.

Going over to the fireplace, I placed the ornate box on it with the glass front showing what it contained; before looking down at the last thing that was in my hand. _The letter_.

I didn't want to read it, but I knew that I had to. I had to see what Dimitri had to say to me; so I turned and headed to our bedroom.

I immediately went and sat on Dimitri's side of the bed and stared at it. In the gentle strokes of his beautiful script, was my Russian name, _Roza_. I don't know how much time had passed, but I eventually turned it over and gently broke the seal on the back. Taking the pages inside, I took my time reading each and every word he had written in his mesmerizing handwriting.

When I reached the end, I fell back on the bed and cried with my head on his pillow – breathing in his wonderful scent. When I finally quieted down, reached over onto my side of the bed and grabbed the box that was there from earlier and opened it up spreading everything out or the bed.

It was a keepsake box and it was decent size. I had started it seventeen years ago, when he had been turned, and inside were different notes he'd sent or given me in the beginning.

 _ **No morning training today ~ Dimitri  
Wear something warm, we will be outside today ~ D  
Training is cancelled until further notice ~ Guardian Belikov  
The next couple of practices are cancelled due to the impending trip and with classes ending, it is a good idea to take a break ~ D  
Meet me in the Guardian Lounge at 5:00 ~ D  
Wear your hair up ~ Comrade  
Love you ~ D  
Guardian Petrov is watching training today, please don't be late. ~ Comrade**_

There were a bunch of photos of us together in there, as well, ones that no one has seen. Like the one taken on the road trip that we took to go see Arthur Schoenberg for my qualifier. It was taken before we had found that massacre that had been the Badica house. A couple photos that; I had taken with my phone and printed out afterwards of him during our training sessions.

Looking to over at his nightstand I grabbed the box I had been given by Alberta. I contained the things that Dimitri had on him. His phone, wallet, watch, St. Christopher's pendant, and his ID card – with some other things. Opening the wallet, I smiled at the photo that he had put in there. It was one of all the Belikovs, himself included. His arms around my waist and head on top of my head, a joyous smile on his face – one that made the protective fierceness disappear. Alec was joking around with Vika on out left, Olena and Karolina smiling indulgingly next to us on the right; Sonya in front of Karolina, with Paul, Zoya, and Katya just smiling. And Yeva… it was the last photo of taken. She was just sitting in a chair in front of all.

She had died shortly afterward; Olena has said that she a smile on her face when she had found her in bed that morning.

I closed the wallet, and put it in the pile with his watch and ID card.

The pendant was next, and I quickly put it on around my neck. When I grabbed his phone, I saw somethings else. Dimitri's wedding ring. I hesitantly grabbed it, feeling the weight of it in my hand. Gently as if it was going to break if did it any harder, I ran my thumb across the band. I could feel all the nicks that appeared on the once smooth surface; I smiled. Not wanting to lose it, I put Dimitri's ring on with the pendant on its chain.

" _Do you Dimitri Aleksandr Belikov; take Rosemarie Hathaway as your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, to love and to cherish, in sickness and in health – for richer or for poorer; forsaking all others and to be faithful to only her?"_

 _The look in his eyes was smoldering. His smile made my heart stop proudly showing his love for me. "I do," he all but shouted. Then Father Andrew turned to me._

" _Do you Rosemarie Annika Hathaway; take Dimitri Belikov as your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, to love and to cherish, in sickness and in health – for richer or for poorer; forsaking all others and to be faithful to only him?"_

 _I made sure to show how happy I was. I knew I was crying, but I smiled showing all of those who cared my love for this man before me. "I do," I said, but I came out in a whisper versus the shout that I wanted._

" _Then with the Grace of God, and the power vested in me, I pronounce you Man and Wife." He then turned to Dimitri with his own smile. "You may kiss your Bride."_

 _Dimitri put both my hands into his one, putting the other on my chin. Leaning down he gently pulled me toward him. The kiss was the best there had ever been. I could feel the love in it and I returned it full force. When we finally pulled a part, our foreheads met, and you couldn't keep the shit-eating-grins off our faces as looked into each-other's eyes. Loving what we saw in them._

My wedding day was the second happiest day of my life – the first being the day that Alec was born. I had thought that I was the luckiest woman on the planet; I couldn't believe that he wanted me and to keep me till the very end. I remember the sound of little feet running around, chasing other sets. When Alec was born I thought my life was perfect and it was.

" _I swear on all that is holy and Lissa that you are not ever touching me again, got that Dimitri!" I screamed as another contraction hit me in a wave of pure agony, squeezing Dimitri's hand, when there was a crack sound. I had just broken Dimitri's hand, but at the moment, I didn't really care surprisingly enough. I think I would rather be fighting Strigoi then take this pain. I slumped back on the bed breathing heavily, I hurt so much. Screw the Strigoi, I would rather go a few rounds with my mother than this. At least she was merciful – even if I would end up with another black eye._

" _Yes, Roza," he said, I could tell he was hiding the pain that I had just accidentally put him in. I had been yelling at him similar things for the last… I don't know how long._

" _Push, Rose! One more big push and your child will be here!" I heard say. "You can do it, Rose!"_

 _So gathering up all the strength I had – I pushed. "I'm going to castrate you Dimitri Belikov!" I yelled. Soon all of the pain was over, and I heard the most beautiful sound in the world; my child's first cry._

" _Congratulations, you two, its boy – you have a son." said a smile on her face as she looked to Dimitri. "Would you like to cut the cord, Dimitri?"_

" _Yes, please," he said in awe, I watched as he walked over and cut the cord._

 _Shortly after that was taken away, to be checked out, before being brought back, and put into my arms. I couldn't keep the smile off of my face, no matter what I tried, and I didn't want to._

 _I opened the blue blanket he was wrapped up into and counted ten toes and ten tiny fingers; before wrapping him up again. I looked up at Dimitri, and I could see the amusement on his face. "I'm sorry, Comrade." Knowing exactly what I was talking about._

" _It's okay, I knew didn't mean any of it, and I get Lissa to fix my hand."_

" _What are you going to name him?" I heard Dr. Olendzki ask._

 _I took a look at my son, and suddenly I didn't like the name that I had picked out. Sneaking a glance at Dimitri, he thought so too. "The name we had picked out doesn't him now that he's here."_

" _Agreed," I heard Comrade whisper as he stared at our son in awe. Mine and Dimitri's son,_ _ **our son**_ _; I love the sound of that. It was something that wouldn't get old. I had finally felt whole – I had Dimitri and I had our little miracle; something that I had always wanted to give and thought it impossible to give him._

" _I know." I said they both turned to me. "Aleksandr Dimitri Belikov."_

" _It's perfect, Roza."_

The cell phone was all that was left to sort – even though I knew what I was going to do with it. I quickly reached over to the night stand on his side and grabbed mine, the tears that had been building up spilled over as I dialed the familiar number I had typed millions of times. When I heard Dimitri's phone ring I put it on speaker, I let it go straight to voice mail. I had to, I had to hear his voice again I couldn't go a day with hearing before, so there was no way I could go God knows how long now. _"You've reached Dimitri Belikov,"_ I soon heard, sobs racking my body and tears flowing once again. _"I'm unable to come to the phone right now, but if you leave a message I'll get back to you. And if this is Roza, I love you to heaven and back, but the answer is no."_

I lost my grip that I had on the phone and I dropped it on the bed, it landed on the top closing the phone and ending the call.

"Why," I yelled at nobody. "You promised me you wouldn't leave me! You promised me, Dimitri! You never break your promises, so why! Why did you have to break this one?" I sobbed out. "You said you would always be there. That I'd always have you! You lied! You lied and broke your promise to me!" I all but wail out; sobs racking throughout my body harder, tears a constant stream down my face. "That can't be the last time I'll see you." I closed my eyes and buried my face into his pillow. "Please, this can't be happening to me. I'll wake up and you'll be here. It's just a dream. Please tell it's just a dream, Dimitri."

I cried for hours, begging and pleading for Dimitri, my Comrade, to come back and hold me, telling me that it was just a dream.


	4. He Gets That From Me

**A/N: Well my friends, here's chapter four! Sorry about the delay! It took me longer to finish it then I expected! Also! No one has guessed any of the songs that I used so far... I mean in my story Dear Roza at the end I give a lot of hints...**

 **Well anyway! Without further ado...**

 **Chapter four - He Gets That From Me**

* * *

 **One Year Later….**

~.*.~

"Aleksandr Dimitri Belikov! You better get your ass up and out of that bed this instant or so help me, I will come in there and drag you out!" I screamed from the kitchen at mine and Dimitri's fifteen – practically sixteen year old son, as I reached for the Frosted Flakes in the pantry and before grabbing a bowl from the cabinet. Placing them on the counter in front of me and glancing at the clock on the wall, I screamed the last thing I knew would get him up for sure. "You're going to be late for school!" That was immediately followed by a ' _Thunk_ ', a groan of pain, and a string of Russian curse words, before I soon heard the running of feet. _'He is definitely my child,'_ I thought with a sigh, I let a small chuckle out as I shook my head, staring off into space out the little window above the kitchen sink. _'Never wanting to get up out of bed, almost always late for something, and sugar first thing in the morning… Right, Comrade?'_

"Mom…?" I heard from behind me, causing me to reach up quickly wiping the tear from my face before turning around and facing my son.

"Yes, Alec?" I answered him as I placed the bowl of cereal on the counter with the milk before telling him to eat, not looking at him, busying myself with straightening up my papers that were lying on the said counter, scattered.

"I love you," He said from where he now sat at the table.

My hands stopped moving causing me to look at him, a small smile made its way onto my face without any effort. I put the papers in my hands down, before walking over to him and standing beside him. So glad that he was sitting and not standing because he was definitely his father's child with how tall he grew over the last couple of months. I wrapped my arms around him, holding him to me I buried my face in his hair – the Mazur hair, thick wavy dark brown hair. "I love you, too, Alec." I said with a sniffle, scrunching eyes closed hoping to prevent the tears that wanted to fall, from falling. After a moment he returned it, we stood there holding each other as if our lives depended on it for a moment. With one last squeeze, I put my hands on his shoulders and moved him so I could look at him. I watched as the rays of the sun came through the window above the sink and hit his face, bringing out the freckles on his face, a rare trait in Moroi and Dhampir.

Though you could see he was gaining muscle quickly from all the training he does at school, he was still in the last stages of that awkward faze. He was tall just like his father, but had those knobby knees.

' _He is going to be one hell of a Guardian, and I could be any more proud of him. That he is our son, Dimitri.'_

"Go on, eat. You have to be at school soon, and you're still not dressed."

Soon he was finished and ready for school, and we were out the door.

"Alec!" We turned our heads, at the sound, to see Lissa and Christian's son, Andre Dragomir walking this way waving his hand above his head, blond hair and jade green eyes shining in very last rays of light.

He turned to me with a small smile, "well I got to go, Mom." He said before giving me another hug and running off, the opposite direction then me. "Mom!" I heard him call shortly afterwards. Turning I saw that sad smile of his. "I miss him, too. I wish every day that he was here with us." He said before leaving with Andre. I stood there for I don't know how long trying my best not cry. _'But then there are moments, like now, that I see you in him, Comrade... God I miss you, Dimitri.'_

~.*.~

Instead of going to the gym area that I was assigned for my class, I went straight to the Headmistress' Office. Yes I know – me Rose Belikov – voluntarily going to the Headmistress's Office. Knocking three times on the doors once I had arrived, I was told to come in and I did. There sitting behind her desk was Lissa, her long blond hair was loose and laying on the desk as she bent over some papers she was working on. "One moment and I will be right with you, Rose."

"Take your time, Liss." I said, walking over to the wall that had photos on it. Went she took over as Headmistress, Lissa kept the room the same as Kirova – only adding personal touches here and there, like the photos.

I immediately went over to the one that had the whole gang in it, a family photo if you will. It had been taken about a year or so after Lissa had been crowned, and everyone had gone to Baia. The Belikov's, were to the right with Viktoria on the left of them, next to me, with our arms around each other shoulder and Dimitri's arm awkwardly around my waist at the same time. Lissa, Christian, Abe, Janine, Eddie and Mia in the middle row; with Adrian, Sydney and Jill in the last row up front. It was in the middle of November and I could remember freezing my ass off and complaining about it. Dimitri just shook his head and took his duster off before wrapping me and Viktoria in it right before the picture was taken – giving that look that said 'Don't even think about taking that off'. So I had accepted the duster and put my arm around Vika's shoulder.

Just before the photo was being taken, Vika and I shared a look – telling me she was thinking the same as me. Nodding to each, we let out a small evil chuckle that had everyone just shaking their heads at.

Just as one of the Lissa's Guardians pressed the button on the camera, Vika and I made faces at the camera. Dimitri's reaction had been to just shake his head fondly, while muttering.

I reached up and traced Dimitri's face. _'I wish you were here so much, Comrade.'_

"Rose?" I heard from behind me and looked at my best friend and sister in all but blood. I watched as she reached up and wiped something from my face, a tear had escaped. "I miss him, too. It's not the same without him here. _You're_ not the same without him here."

"I miss him so much, Liss. That's why I was wondering if you wouldn't mind if I… I took the day off and spent some time up there today." The tears were silently flowing at this point; it took all of my control to not break down sobbing in her arms.

"Sure, I'll get another Guardian to cover for you today. I know! I'll get Stan!" She said with a small laugh, getting a watery one from me. Ah, yes Stan. He was still teaching and guarding even at his age. He refused to retire while there was a Hathaway still here, even though technically it was Belikov, in school. Said that he would see Alec through and then retire; Lissa couldn't refuse him his request.

"Thank you, Lissa," I said turning to walk away, but didn't get far before I felt her pull me back and crush me into a hug.

"You're more than welcome," She whispered in me ear, before pulling back and looking me in the eye. "Do you want me to come with you?"

"No," I told her, pleading with her with my eyes. "I want to be alone. Just for a little while."

"Okay, sweetie, but you call me if you want some company I'll be there before you know it. Okay?"

"You're the best Liss." I said with a smile.

~.*.~

Stopping at the cabin that was out home, I to grab the album I was messing with last night, when I saw it. I couldn't help but run my hand over the glass front of the box that contained it – Dimitri's Stake. Now normally a Guardian is buried with their stakes unless said Guardian has other wishes. In this case Dimitri had wanted me to have it, so when he was buried he was buried with a new one and I was given his. Next to it on the mantle, where I had put it, was the album and a letter from Dimitri with ' _Roza_ ' written across the front in his neat handwriting. I ran my fingers over it – knowing exactly what it says – before I grabbed it and took it out anyway, a sudden longing to read the words he had written me. I carefully opened the flap on the back before just as carefully taking the letter out and flipping it open, I let my eyes run over the words I had memorized quickly before closing it and replacing it on the mantel; before heading out.

The cemetery wasn't that far away just on the other side of campus, really by the church. Walking the familiar path, I quickly came upon the grave that I wanted.

"Hey, there Comrade," I said looking at the stone in front of me, as I knelt down not caring as my pants got wet from the snow, and cleared it off. I wasn't sure what to say, but after a moment I opened my mouth and it all just poured out. "Why does it have to hurt? Why does missing you have to hurt so much?"

~.*.~

" _Oh, Roza, what am I going to do with you?"_

 _I tapped my chin with my index finger, a fake thinking expression my face, pretending to actually think about it. "Hmmm," I said before suddenly I jumping at him; knowing that he would catch me. "Love me!"_

 _As he did he spun me around, the landscape of the field around us was white from the knee deep, well at least to me , snow. Snow that was falling was caught in his hair and eye lashes. My glove hidden hands were around Dimitri's neck and thrown back, as I let out a little squeal and laughter as I moved. "Dimitri!" I squeaked, snow falling on my face._

" _Is that so?" He answered as he stopped the spinning causing me to look at him, the corner of his lips twitching. Putting his forehead on mine; his face broke out into that heart stopping breath taking smile that I fell in love with. "I think I can do that," Was his response, before giving me a chaste kiss on my lips. His chocolate brown eyes, shined with happiness and love._

~.*.~

" _Hey, Comrade," I called from where I stood a few feet behind couch where he sat. I was nervous, you could hear it in my voice despite my trying to hide it and not let it show. I could help but be. My hand clutched around the little white object in my hand. At first I thought it was wrong, so I did it again, and again. I couldn't be… But Dr. Olendzki had confirmed it two days ago. She had also done some research when she had heard Dimitri and I had gotten engaged, thinking that maybe there could be to in the future if we had ever wondered or wanted to._

 _So when she confirmed it two days ago she told what she had found. That it was possible, extremely difficult and rare, but it is possible. But she said with the amount of Spirit over the years that Dimitri and I had been exposed to, she thinks that it helped our case._

 _I still couldn't help but be nervous; it was the moment of truth._

" _Roza…?" A hand on my shoulder brought me back to the present and I looked into Dimitri's worried eyes._

" _I…" I couldn't do it. I, Rose Belikov, was chickening out. I hadn't told anyone – not even Lissa, and the only one who knew was Dr. Olendzki. "Never mind, it's not important, Comrade." Before rushing out of the house before he could stop me, but I wasn't fast enough. He grabbed my arm turned me around, and led me to the couch where he had been sitting mere moments ago. I kept my eyes on the floor – I couldn't look at him._

 _He brought his hand up and moved my head up so that I was looking him in the eyes. "You're nervous about something, Roza. Please tell me." He asked me his voice gentle, kind and loving._

 _After a moment of reading his eyes, I opened my mouth. "If I tell you, please promise me that you will keep an open mind and let me explain afterwards, Dimitri."_

 _Calling him Dimitri, just him to stop and think. I could practically see the wheels turning in his head. "I promise, Roza."_

" _I'm pregnant, Comrade." I told him with as much confidence as I could. "I swear, Dimitri, that I never once cheated on you." I finished before explain what Dr. Olendzki had found._

 _And after a moment of silence as what I told him sunk in, I saw the brightest smile I that I had only seen twice before, appear on his face. Before I knew it his lips were on mine and he was picking me up and spinning me around. When he stopped spinning me around, he carried me to our room and laid me down in the middle of our bed, lying next to me he held me close to him with his hand on my stomach._

~.*.~

"Alec sat there, this morning, with the bowl in front of him and started telling me all about his day yesterday, since I was gone at a function with Lissa; only pausing briefly to take a bite of his food. I couldn't keep the smile off of my face, as he told me how Andre had to hold him, unsuccessfully I might add, back from starting a fight with Jessie Zeklos' son, Matt. When Matt – I swear that kid takes after his no good father – was hounding another Dhampir girl in his class. Alec decked him a good one, I couldn't be prouder of Alec though in that moment." I said with a chuckle. "I hate to say it again, Comrade. He is definitely my son and he is going to be one hell of a Guardian – I couldn't be prouder of him." Shaking my head, a small smile appeared on my face.

"I watched him be so animated, I couldn't help but laugh, I had to keep telling him to hurry up and eat. Talk and talk – never missing a beat, he gets that from me. I watched as that light in those big brown eyes shine, your eyes, I swear that kid has me in the palm of his hands. And I swear sometimes, it's just like you're here again. That crooked little smile of his is a carbon copy of yours… the one I fell in love with." I laughed. "There is denying he's your child, either, Dimitri. From the westerns he reads and watches to the duster that he wears. He definitely gets that from you."

I could feel the tears coming, as I tried to hold them back with a deep breath. "I don't know what I'd do without him, he's all that's holding me here…"

I paused; I felt a small tear filled smile grew on my face. "Christmas had just passed; we spent it in Baia. Everyone was there: Lissa and Christian, Adrian and Sydney – who really are perfect for each other, even after all these years. Eddie and Mia were there, as well as my mom and dad. But anyway, you know that old guitar of yours – the one that you always left in Russia? Olena gave it to him this year as a Christmas present, after always catching him fiddling with it." I reached up to wipe a stray tear from my eye, with my right hand quickly. As I brought it down, placing it on the stone in front of me; wiping more snow before tracing the engravings on it. I ran my thumb over the name with nothing but love. As I dropped my back down I continued. "He's had it for a week and he's already taught himself how to play – melting my heart every time I hear him; just like you did when you played for me."

I looked down at the book in my lap again for a brief moment before opening it and flipping through it. Looking at all the pictures in it, I ran a hand over a picture of Dimitri, Alec, and me. "He tells me he loves me every day – even if we had a fight – especially then." I gave a quick and watery laugh. "He definitely has my sense of humor though, but he always knows when to make me laugh, when all I want to just curl up and cry – he's got your timing. He's everything to me now… he's all I got left you."

"He gets that from you…." I wiped another tear quickly from my face. "Yeah, he gets that from you…"

"Last night as I past his room, I heard Alec praying before going to bed. He said, 'Lord, me and mama will make it through. And tell daddy we'll be okay'. He misses you terribly. I do too, Comrade. He gets that from me." I barely managed to finish talking before the sobs broke free, and couldn't help but grabbing the stone in front of me before doubling over in tears. "Why!? Why did you have to die!? Why did it have to be you!? Why did you have to go, Dimitri!? Huh, Comrade! Answer me! Please!" I shouted at no one and not for the first time, before lying down on the ground in front of the stone, curling up into a ball. Tears staining my face, as they ran down. I don't know how long I lay there on the ground like that, but soon that bout of tears dried up in the cold wind. Even after only a year, the thought of him gone could make break down into tears.

"I can't believe it's been a year, Comrade, since the day that Strigoi took you from me." I tears running freely down my face again, my sight was blurry from the tears. "The pain is fresh every day. I can't go a second without missing you, without the pain of you not being here. Some days it's worse than others and some days I want to join you. But then I remember Alec…He's been my rock and only real reason to stay."

Looking up at the stone as I lay there, in the snow getting wet, I just stare at it. And for a moment there I thought I could feel Dimitri's arms around me. "I remember going on that road trip to see Arthur Schoenberg, and the five hours of nothing but 80's music – the first song was about how the radio had kill the video – I had wished someone would the radio. I also remember making the snow angels at the gas station, how I told you that I wouldn't leave until you made one beside me. And how when he plopped down and didn't move it looked more like a crime scene outline then and angel."

I shifted my gaze to the sky with my eyes going straight to the full moon above. That's what Dimitri was – is – to me, my moon. Filling up my life like the does the night sky; but it seemed like was a constant new moon. Where no matter where you looked you couldn't find it but you knew it was there; somewhere.

~.*.~

 _I couldn't believe we had been married ten years as of today. As we lay in bed I couldn't help but think how wonderful those ten years had been; Dimitri's hand drawing random shapes on my bare lower back. The light from the moon shining in through the window giving the room an ethereal glow and feel to it; I couldn't be happier than right now. "I wish we could stay just like this."_

 _Hearing him chuckle it turned my head upwards to look at him. "That would be nice, but we have responsibilities – like Alec."_

" _I know, I just wish that we could grow old together and not have to worry about dying suddenly."_

" _I know, Roza. I wish the same."_

" _But you know what, Comrade? I would do everything all over again without hesitation."_

" _So would, Roza, so would I." He said leaning down and kissing me on the head._

~.*.~

"I remember idly wondering and asking you, about living up in the mountains, with you away from it all. When Avery had used it again me, she had brought out an ache that had developed when I was told that you had been turned by Mason; an ache that's back with force. I wish you were here to take that ache away, like you did when I got you back – even if you didn't want anything to do with me. I miss you, Dimitri, so much. That ache gets worse and worse as time goes by. I have a feeling that I'm not going to be here much longer, and that I will be joining you soon."

Looking up into the sky I looked at the stars, watching them sparkle. "I wish you were here, Dimitri." I said as I got up and stared down, and with the album in hand and another swipe of my along the top of the stone; I turned and left.

Here Lies  
Dimitri Belikov  
Guardian, Friend, Son, Brother, Father, Husband  
Loved, Loyal, and Brave  
Вечная служба  
Serviciul veșnică  
Eternal Service  
1984-2024


	5. Our Son

**A/N: Alright Folks, this is the last chapter... I am actually kinda sad to see it end, even though it was short, it was short and sweet. So hears the last chapter of My Comrade.**

 **Chapter Five - Our Son**

 **Two Years Later….**

~.*.~

I couldn't be any more proud of mine and Dimitri's son then on this day, the day that he receives his Promise Mark and Stake – becoming a full-fledged Guardian. Being his mentor, I got to have the honor of presenting him with this stake. The Moroi students went first, receiving their diplomas and speeches made. It was then the Dhampirs turn. As their names were called their marks were called out and who they were assigned to, followed by if they had a mentor and who that mentor was. They then took the oath and received their mark, stake and gun – unless they had a mentor. So it was no surprise when Alec was called that he got Andre Dragomir – who was almost the spitting image of his uncle and namesake. The marks he received sent my heart soaring to the point nothing not even the rules saying that I had to look emotionless, could get me to wipe the proud smile I had from ear to ear.

Soon as the new Guardians joined our ranks, the students with mentors lined up at the front of the room. Each of the mentors gave their students their stakes and guns; and any last minute advice – or in Stan's case as he stood in front of his student, a last minute lecture. I watched him drone on and on, and all I could think of was: Poor Kid. Then it was time for me and Alec.

"Guardian Rose Belikov and her student – her son – new Guardian: Guardian Aleksandr Belikov."

Then it was finally mine and Alec's turn, and when I looked at him, I knew for the first time in a long time – my eyes shined love and glistened with tears of happiness and joy. The smile on my face held nothing but pride. I took a step forward and grabbed his gun first.

"This is not a toy," was the first thing out of my mouth. And because the room was silent before I said that, it broke out in laughs and chuckles – as everyone was listening. I had to started it off in true Rose Hathaway style and embarrass my son – and from the red tint that rose up, I succeeded.

"Mom!" Alec said in embarrassment.

"Hush," I told him, before I took a deep and ragged breath. I saw that moment he realized I turned serious. "I remember the day you were born, how happy your father and I were that you were finally here – our miracle. I told him you were a boy and he didn't believe me – always insisting you were a girl and oh did you prove him wrong. That was eighteen years ago, I know that I wouldn't change a single moment of it, of those wonderful – for the most part – years. I watched as you turned from the baby I once held and rocked to sleep to the amazing Guardian that you are now, and for most of that your father got to see. Every time we thought we couldn't be prouder of you – you went and proved us wrong, time and time again." Most of people here had never seen me cry, but I didn't care, I was too happy to care. "As I keep saying: You are definitely my child. Always proving everyone wrong, time and time again – just like I did."

"You are so much like your father though, and for that I am thankful for, because we do not need another me. I don't think the world could survive another Rose Belikov." That got a few laughs from those who knew me – including Stan. Taking a deep breath as a few more tears escaped and rolled down my cheek, I looked down to the box I had in my hands, and ran a thumb over it before facing my son. "You father, always talked about you having this; saying that you should have it. He knew the day would come eventually, and when he died Alberta to give to me with a message from Dimitri, saying I knew what to do." When I finished, I held out the wood box with the glass front that had been a permeant fixture on our mantel the last few years. "This was his; it was one of his final wishes that you have it. Again this is not a toy." A few chuckles were heard again throughout the room.

"Keep your head in the game – but please don't let your pride go to your head. We do not need another me." I said with a cocky smirk and wink. "This is something your father once told me when I asked him why he always went to church every Sunday. He said that he went to ask for forgiveness from God – for the lives that had he ended. With every kill you make you are technically ending a life. They may be Strigoi, but they once had lives too – it doesn't matter how they became that way. And with your first kill your hands become stained. Going always put him at peace. Remember that. Becoming a Guardian, you have to come to terms with the thought of ending a life."

"I know that you wish that he was here, to see you graduate and become a Guardian – I do too, Alec. I miss him every day that he's been gone, and I know that you do too. He should be standing here, with me, telling you how proud he is of you and smiling right along with me. Because he was proud of you, he was proud to call you his son, and would be proud of the man that you have become; just like I am. But he is with you. Right here," I told him, placing a hand on his heart. "And right here," placing it now on his head, before brushing those shaggy bangs out of his face, looking into those eyes that were Dimitri through and through. "So he is always with you and never far. You were our baby boy and our son. But now, while you will always be that, you are now a man and a Guardian. Aleksandr Dimitri Belikov – Grandson of Olena Belikov, Janine Hathaway, and Abe Mazur and Son of Rose and Dimitri Belikov – Guardian. You have done nothing but make us all proud to call you _our_ son."

"Mom…," He had tears in his eyes. "I love you, mom," he smiled that smile that was nothing but Dimitri again. "And I'm proud to call you my mom." He said bending over and giving me a hug.

' _He did it, Comrade. Did you see?'_

~.*.~

I stood against the wall trying to catch my breath, from the coughing fit that I just had. I had just gone outside to get some air and space from the party going on inside when the fit had hit me like a damn train. It was getting worse, I could feel it, and I knew that I didn't have much longer despite what the doctor told me. Stage four Lung Cancer I was going to be my end, it was something that I refused to do: to let this illness get the best of me. I would die protecting those I loved.

"Woah, there Little Dhampir," I heard Adrian say coming up behind me, and putting an arm around me. "It's getting worse, isn't it?"

"Yeah," I answered once I could breathe and the world stopped spinning. "I don't think that I have all the time that the doctor gave me – even if I agreed with the treatment – I don't have much longer." I looked at him, those emerald eyes of his showed his concern and worry. In the past eighteen years Adrian hadn't aged much – a few wrinkles here and there but that's a about it, but then again that was typical for a Moroi. Though he had matured quite a bit over the years, he still had his moments; then again he wouldn't be Adrian then.

He was the only one who knew about me being sick. I had been feeling funny and having hard time breathing for a while before I had, finally gone to the doctors. When I found out, I knew I couldn't keep this to myself. So I had asked Adrian to spend the day with me out in town. He knew something was up – that had always been my 'tell' when we were younger. I would find him and ask to spend some alone time, he always swore that what was said between us – stayed between us – and he has yet to break that.

"Rose," he said.

"I know, Adrian, I know." My was tired and weary. "This is not how it is going to end for me I refuse to let this be my end."

~.*.~

Jumping in front of Lissa and Christian, I felt the bullet go through me. _'It's finally time, right, Dimitri?'_ I thought, as my knees gave out and felt someone's arms go around me. It was kind of comical. I was killed a second time with a bullet _'Cheaters'_ I thought for the second time in my life. But at least I died protecting Lissa and Christian, that was a great way to go out, dying in the place of someone I loved. I felt being lowered to the ground and I vaguely heard the commotion going on round me, before I saw Lissa and Christian appear before me.

"Hey Liss," I said looking at her, grabbing her wrists by the sleeves, so there was no skin contact, as she went to heal me. "No, Liss, not this time." I got out before I coughed, copper coated my taste buds. "Not, this time, please."

"God damn it Rose, quit being so God damn stubborn and let me help you!" Liss shouted at me, tears pouring down her face.

"She's right, Rose," Christian said.

Looking them before in the eyes, I could see the fight leave them; they saw what words could not say. "I have no more fight left in me, haven't for years." _'Since Dimitri died_ ', hung silently in the air. As coughs racked through my body; blood paining my lips red. "And I miss him, it's time, Liss."

"No, Rose, please don't go!" Lissa cried. "What am I going to do without you, here? What about Alec? What's he going to do?"

"He's going to be fine, Lissa," I told her. _'You're going to be fine without me, too'_ hung in the air and was left unspoken. "Do me a favor, though Liss," I asked.

"Anything, Rosie," Christian said, on purpose too, tears running down his face, pushing some hair out of my face gently, "anything for you, Rosie."

"Give my stake to Alec, please," I asked, I could feel the life draining out of me. "Tell him I love him and not to cry for me, that I will always be with him like his father." I started to feel cold and tried but I had to finish. "I don't want you to cry for me either, none of you. I will always be with you." I felt my head being lifted up briefly. I looked and saw Adrian had joined us, Sydney was beside him. Christian looked at me with tears in his eyes, and Eddie? Well he was right beside Adrian, holding my hand. "Don't bury me in my uniform; bury me in that dress – the white one." Looking at Lissa I smiled, "I did it, Lissa, I did it. I became your Guardian, I proved everyone wrong." I finished as coughs racked through my body.

"You did, Rose, you did. I love you my sister." She said barely finished before the sobs started to surface.

"I love you too, Lissa, all of you became my family. A family I am proud it to call mine. Tell Alec, 'Сияй, мой сын'."

"I will, Rose, I promise."

"Thank you, Lissa, My Queen." I finished as the darkness took me, a darkness that I embraced.

~.*.~

Suddenly I was standing in St. Vladimir's gym, though it didn't look like it had earlier that morning. It looked like it had twenty – one years ago after Lissa and I had just gotten back. To say I was confused was an understatement. For some reason I felt the urge to look down at myself, and when I did I couldn't believe what I saw seeing. I was wearing low riding blue jeans that hugged me like a second skin, and I felt that my hair was up in a hair clip. A dark red shirt that showed my mid drift and a pair of knee high leather boots; and there on the floor was my old school bag. On my left hand was the _Choki_ that Lissa had given me years ago, along with both of my rings.

My hands were smooth and barely showed any of the torment I put them through over the years. I could also breathe better than I had in a long time.

" _Shine on, my son,"_ I heard another voice, a voice I hadn't heard in years.

Turning around and looking behind me I saw him. He looked like it was one of those early mornings, ready for one of those training sessions that I loved. His hair in a small ponytail, lying on the mats as if I was late for training – book in hand; his duster balled up and behind his head.

"Dimitri," I whispered. "Comrade is that you? Is that really you?" I asked tears already streaming down my face.

"Yes, Roza," he said, with a breathtaking smile, getting up from his position and putting his arms out wide, as if waiting for me to run to him. "It's really me. I told you I would wait for you and I did. I couldn't leave me best friend behind."

I took a hesitant step forward, and then another, and then another. Soon, I was running, and then I was in his embrace once more. "Comrade, I missed you. I missed you so much, that you wouldn't believe." I cried, soaking the skin tight black shirt of his. "You don't know how hard it was for me not to follow you that day."

"I know, Roza, I know," he murmured over and over, he just rocked me back and forth in his arms, the smell of his aftershave washing over me. I felt whole again, being there in his embrace, something I had desperately missed.

"I have so much to tell you," I said after the tears and sobs had subsided.

"Well," he started to say as he tipped my head up so that I was facing him. "It's a good thing that we have forever, so you have all the time in the world. I love you, My Roza." He smiled down at me, leaning down and putting his forehead on mine.

"I love you so much, Dimitri," I said, standing up on my toes and kissing him. Breaking a part I smiled my first true smile in what seems like forever, a smile that didn't take any effort to do for once. "My Comrade."

~.*.~

At her funeral, people from far and wide came to see her off one last time; so many so that the church was pack it the brim and spilled outside. Moroi, Dhampir, and even the few humans who knew and knew Rose and Dimitri were invited to see her off. Many made speeches, shared memories of her, or talked about how Rose had changed their lives – some saying that no matter what that her heart will go on till the end of time. Her parents wept for their daughter as no parent should have to bury their child.

But it one thing was made very clear – Rose was loved.

As time passed, others from Rose and Dimitri's family joined them, with Aleksandr being the last. When his mother saw him again she sighed saying that he was definitely her child – always being late for everything.

 **The End**

* * *

 **A/N: Short and Sweet... I love a story that brings out the title somewhere in the story. I hope you all enjoyed this little fic.**


End file.
